Enter Inuyasha, the Dog Demon
by Kokaku Kidotai Meitantei
Summary: In the Year 2007, Jimmy Kudo is going to Travel Though time into the fedaul era. A InuyashaCase Closed fic.
1. Default Chapter

In the middle of the 2007, the year that will change a young detective's life and everone around him forever.

Conan, Rachel, and Serena are walking from school then they walked by the Shinto temple and they bumped into a girl still in her school uniform and all of here stuff spilled out.

Serena: "Hey watch where you are going!"

"Serena." Rachel Said In A stern look

"oh sorry i'am in a hurry" Said The Girl

Conan helping her with her stuff. Then her stuff and notice her notebook had said: "Kagome" and looked at her hands.

Say, miss do you practice the bow and arrow? asked Conan:

Rachel: Conan mind your manners.

Kagome: That's alright, my name is Kagome

Rachel: I'am Rachel Moore, this is Serena Sabastion of the Sabastion Industries, and he's my little brother Conan Edogawa.

Kagome: are you the Daugter of the great detective Moore, i read about him in the Daily Bugle For japan. (looks at her watch) oh i have to go.

Conan: (thinking) why is she in a hurry.

walking towards home

Serena: hey i remember her. she is that girl who is always getting sick.

Rachel: well she looks fine to me

Conan: (thinking) well I have to look futher into this.

in the feudal era

Inuyasha: who is this Moore guy. (looking at the Daily Bugle)

kagome; well he is the greatest detective ever.

shippo: well he dosn't look so great to me

then mean while Narroku is at his castle

Naroku: i finnaly did it i can go though time i can attack Kogame at her home time , but there will be a new person going though time from her time period let's see who's this person is


	2. Welcomwe

* * *

This Commercail Parts was inspired by The Movie _Robocop_

* * *

on t.v.

annoucer: please support Eva Kaden on the fight for Mutant rights. Not only here But in the World.

Eva on T.V.: Mutants are humans too. Sure they maybe different in some ways.  
but we should give them the rights just like everybody else

Annoucer: The Mutant rights Foundation. is funded by the Sabastion Industries and the Hardy Foundation.

News reporter : Today on channel 11, Sabastion Industries had brougt a new line of ED 209's from the Newly restored Company Omni Comsumer Products O.C.P. They Have been down for eleven years in Delta city. The ED's have Proved to be more effective for Japan's Military. Alice.

Female NewsCaster: Early Today in the down town District of Tokyo. A man with a red suit armed with a samurai sword. Inspector Megurie has this to say.

Inspector: we are not certain of is this person a mutant or a wreido.

News reporter: we'll be back after this. and here the rundown.

10:14/ the return of the Sailor Scouts  
10:20/ the Release of Laura Harrington. (fashion sense)  
10:25/ the United States and Britian Had thawrded the I-Jin, (ie read or die) threat

at the moores house.

Richard is reading the news paper. while conan and rachel are talking about school.

Rachel: yeah Conan there is this teacher that is taken Ms. Mizuno place. I think her name is Ms. Yomiko Readman. She is so absorbed into her books. She reminds me of Jimmy, when he was young always reading Mr. Kudo's book and Mystery Novels  
.  
Conan:(thinking) oh yeah sure compaire me to the weirdo.(looking at the newspaper)

Richard: ha! Vampaires and so called demons. that's a joke. Hum, a girl that was sick in odds amounts of days. Her name is Kagome Higurashi, has been out of school for five months. damn she must be some sick girl.

Rachel: When we met her she didn't seem sick to me, infact she was healthy when we first met. Right conan.

Conan: that's right Rachel. (This Dosen't make sense. I have to go to her temple and find out what's going on.)

the next day at Higurashi temple.

conan droped his bookbag near the gate.

then he headed towards the house and rang the doorbell.  
then a middle aged woman appeared at the door.

Mrs. Higurash: hello there.

Conan: hi my name is Conan Edogawa. I'am here wanting to see if Kagome is here.

Mrs. Higurash: Well Kogome isn't here at the momet. Try coming back later.

Conan: (well if i can't see her i have to wait for her. good thing that the Professor gave me the glasses that has four visions (ie infared, ultra violet, night vision, x ray, and a plastic stun hand gun think Metal Gear Solid).

later on

Kagone come out the well with Inuyasha.

Kagome: Alright we just have get a few things and we'll be ready to go back.

Inuyasha: Well hurry up. (then he smelled some thing) hm.. maybe it nothing.

Conan; (i thought i was going to get caught. Well I have to get to that welll and see what's inside)

he goes there like Sam Fisher in Splinter cell

Then Kagome goes in the well and as soon as they about go inside it Conan jumps in after them and transported in to...the Feudal era.

Conan: (wakes up and find a little girl that looks like Amy) Amy?

Rin: No my name is Rin and this Lord Sheshomaru.

Conan: where I'am i,

Shesshomaru: You are in the Waring states era. Who are you.

Conan: I'am Conan Edogawa.

Present time

at the Moore apt.

Rachel: Dad where is Conan

Richard: How the Hell Should I Know. But he did said that he Was going to that Temple, no It wasn't Cherry Hill But the Pristess Raye Hino is sexy...

Rachel: Dad, fucus. (snaps fingers)

Richard: Oh yeah He was going to see, Kagome Higurashi at her temple. Rachel wait where are you going.

Rachel: to find Conan.

Richard: She acts like that her brother or something (drinking a beer)

Meanwhile at the temple in a Black Cadilac. A man (around about 17 years) is watching over the temple

carvideo phone rings

Man: hello

videophone: what are you doing. (the man is playing with the Tenseiga) You know your boss, Urameshi and The Seven will be mad when they find out Kohaku.

Man: If your trying to be funny I'am warning you. Kohaku died 500 years ago.  
Besides, I saw a little kid come to the Temple and Never came Back, he looked to be about age of seven or eight. Hold on one sec I think I have a picture of him..here it is, I'm sending it

across town in the 119 Floor of the 124 story Buliding Called Shomaru corpration

the man on the other end received the message.

Man: So Conan this is how you came.(playing With The Tenseigai)

then a woman in the shodows appeared in a orange Bussness suit in herhair in a bundle

woman: (softly) Conan Edogawa, the kid detective.

* * *

note: you have to read to find out. 

note: Now is Conan going to team up with inuyasha...nope he is going to pound him into jelly

* * *


	3. Missing Brothers

In the feudal era Of Japan 

At the village

Inuyasha: (suprised Look On his face) So you're saying that another human had gone thought the well

Kagome: (looking at Inuyasha with uncertainty) Yeah that's what I felt. Like Someone had jumped in with us. But Only at a slit second.

Inuyasha: That's what I had smelled. (looks at Kagome withsuch Streness)Kagome be very Careful, This Person Maybe Dangerous.

Kagome: I hope It's Not Naraku>

Songo at the tree with Kilala. She Is Petting Her and Remebering Her lost Brother from Before he left her...or did he?

Songo: (looking at the blue sky) Kohaku where are you?

_**Sango's flashback**_

_**  
**_This was when the Demon slayers was going to the Kagewaki Castle.

Sango moves closed to her brother. Kohaku is looking at sister with such amaration.

Sango:(looks at Kohaku) Kohaku are you afraid? It's alright if you are.

Kohaku: A little sis. Just that it happend so fast. (looking at his weapon)

Songo: It's alright Kohaku, I'll be by your side Always

_Always_

_**flashback ends**_

Mirokusneaks aroundand touches her butt. Then she slaps him and a red handprint is on his face.

Miroku: Och.

Meanwhile at the otherside of the Forest.

Conan: Rin, do you know where I can find a girl named Kagome.

Rin: Kagome?

Shesshomaru: (he means that girl the always be with Inuyasha) Human, why do need to know where she is?

Conan: I need to ask her a few questions.

Shesshomar: You see that road just go straight until you see the village.

_**present time**_.

Kohaku in an all black suitegoing insidea very tall Buliding. The In the lobby wich ranges abootfour stories.Then He goes to the elevators. and pushed a code 3888 then the Elevator goes Down. Then at the basement 13. The offices is sheered with glass and steel. People working on the computers and 3D projectors.

Then he Goes in the Dark room with Seven Showdowy Figures. Know as The Seven

The Head Boss: Agent Honzo. In your report you had said that a boy had head steathly into the Temple. I assume He went into the well, is that correct?

Kohaku: Yes Sir, our sattlite showed that he never came out.

The Head: (looks towards the others) I want to Talk to him..alone.

The others Left

the Head: Kohaku I know you Miss her It Has Been Twenty years since she died. I'am asking as a friend, don't get personal. You like a son to me. We had Bulid the Organizatoin From the Ground up For Ten years.

Kohaku: Yes sir.

The head: and take agent Shiori with you too.

Then at the streets almost dark Rachel and Serena is asking around for Conan.

Rachel: Serena I'am worried about Conan.

Serena : Since that runt is gone maybe you should get a new boyfri.. (she notice Rachel is crying) yo Rach..I did't mean it. We will Find conan

Then Eva Kaden walked by.

Eva: Rachel I can't find him. Poor kid. I know that you loved him like a brother or even more. Go home Rachel I'll see you Tomarrow.

Then at the Fuedal Era.

Conan goes to the village. Then Sango sees Him and thinks that was Kohaku and runs Towards him and huges him

Sango: (hugging him) Kohaku I missed you don't ever leave me

Conan: (tring to Resiset) Who are you?

to be continue


End file.
